Happy Birthday Harry
by Potter-girl-in-wonderland
Summary: Draco is having some trouble figuring out what to do for Harry's birthday, they have been dating for two years now and he wants to prove he really knows the most famous wizard of all.


Draco opened the laptop thing that Harry kept on his desk and used the keyboard thing to type in facebook and login. Normally he hated going on facebook but he had gotten one a little while ago at Harry's request and it was Harry's birthday today so he had to write something on his boyfriend's page. He started looking through all the birthday messages from Harry's friends to see what kind of thing he should write since he wasn't really sure how these things worked and he had never been good with grand public gestures.

Dudley Vernon: Happy Birthday stupid face! But rlly u shld come visit more often

Molly Weasley: Harry my boy! I can't believe you are twenty-two! How the years have flown by. Did you get the sweater I sent you?

Andromeda Black: Happy Birthday Harry! And Teddy says Happy Birthday too!

Dean Thomas: Happy Birthday Harry! Hope it is a great one!

Ronald Weasley: Dude. You are officially twenty-two now. How crazy is that? Wizard secrets shown It seems like just yesterday we were camping in the woods on the run. Ha good old times, but seriously I miss it! Anyway getting a little off topic there. Wizard secrets end Have a great birthday mate!

Seamus Finnigan: Happy Birthday Harry

Kingsley Shacklebolt: Happy Birthday to Harry Potter, Wizard secrets shown the saviour of the wizard world! Wizard secrets end

Cho Chang: Happy Birthday Harry! 3

Neville Longbottom: Harry! Happy birthday man. Hope it is the best one you ever had!

Rita Skeeter: Happy birthday Wizard secrets shown to the most famous wizard of all! By the way I was hoping to schedule an interview with you some time soon about your life after the war, please contact me! Wizard secrets end

Hermione Granger: Just wanted to be the first one to say Happy Birthday! Oh my god Harry I can't believe it we are getting so old, how did that happen!? I miss the old days at school where it was just you, me, and Ron. Now we hardly see each other and that isn't okay! You get your butt in the flew and come over here right now! Well not right now because it is sorta 12:05 in the morning but you know what I mean… I'll see you at your party tonight!

_Bloody Hell… _Draco thought as he scrolled through all the birthday messages. He knew Harry was popular but to see everyone that had wished him a happy birthday on here was really mind boggling. There were hundreds of messages, from people Draco didn't even know, wishing Harry a happy birthday and most of them also thanked him for defeating Voldemort. Draco had no clue what to write now that he had finished reading through what everybody else wrote. He decided to just start with Happy Birthday.

Happy Birthday Harry….

Draco stared at the screen and tried to think of what he could write, he couldn't just leave it at that. Draco was too special to Harry to just get the generic Happy Birthday that anybody could give but Draco really was horrible with words. He had always just gotten through school by fear and the reputation of his family but if you had ever actually had a real conversation with him you would know that he was a truly awkward wizard. Maybe he could write something that referenced their first date? That was a good idea right?

MaGiCaL fLaShBaCk TiMe!

"What do you mean you have never been flying at night before?" Harry asked, his shock evident in his eyes. He had met Draco at a coffee shop in Diagon alley to talk about plans for going back to Hogwarts, the two men had been seeing a lot of each other lately and Harry was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying Draco's company. Draco had said something about a quidditch game he had heard about which had lead them to their current conversation.

"Well we weren't allowed to be out at night at Hogwarts and my dad didn't really approve of me flying around the manor…" Draco said shrugging and looking at the ground. The truth was he had never really thought about flying during the night, he had never really had friends that would come over to the manor and just hang out with him so he had spent most of his time in his room, studying, or making potions. Although Draco loved flying around by himself during the day, going out at night had never really occurred to him, the house elves would have caught him leaving and woken up his parents to alert them.

"That's crazy! Flying at night is one of the best experiences I have ever had, the world is practically silent so it is just you alone in the dark flying across the sky with the stars lighting the way." Harry said, thinking back to all the times he and Ron had snuck out Ron's bedroom window at the burrow to go flying around at midnight, it had always been one of his favorite things about summer at the burrow.

"Really? Being the most famous wizard and saving the whole world, including the muggles, doesn't make the number one spot on your list?" Draco asked sarcastically. He knew that Harry hated all the fame and attention but loved to tease him about it. He loved watching as Harry's face went red just as it was doing right now.

"You know I don't really like to remember those experiences…" Harry muttered, honestly he liked to pretend that all that was just a dream most of the time which was pretty impossible considering wherever he went he was Harry Potter! The boy who defeated Voldemort! "Anyway you should really go flying at night sometime, I was going to go out tonight, want to join me?" Harry asked.

Draco was taken a bit aback by the request, it was thing to meet up with Harry in diagon alley to talk about the school plans for next year, but going flying? Draco had never gone flying with anyone before except to practice for quidditch. He thought about it for a second but then realized, why not? "Sure, sounds like fun." Draco said and a genuine smile began to spread across his face, one of the first since the war three months ago.

"I'll meet you at my place then? Around sunset?" Harry asked not really waiting for an answer, "I have to go now, Hermione needs me to attend some conference about house elf rights or something like that… So it's a date?" he asked talking a hundred miles an hour and then poof, he had apparated without waiting for Draco's answer.

"It's a date…" Draco whispered staring at the place where Harry had just been standing.

Draco apparated down the street from Grimmauld place just as the sun was starting to set and slowly started his walk, repeating Harry's last words from earlier over and over again in his head, '_So it's a date?' _what did he mean by that? Was he just using it as a figure of speech? Had he been joking at the absurdity of the idea? Or had Harry actually meant that this was a date? Draco didn't know how he felt about the last option.

Back in their early years at Hogwarts Draco had sorta noticed Harry in that way which was the reason he had taunted him like he had, but Harry had made it obvious that he wasn't interested in guys by going after Cho and the Weasley girl so Draco had let it go. He changed the image of Harry in his mind into an enemy instead of an object of affection, and later he had changed it again to friendship. But what if he was actually going on a date with Harry tonight? _No. Stop it Draco. _He told himself as he walked up to Harry's front door. _It was just a joke between friends because that is all you will ever be._

"Draco." Harry said opening the door and smiling, broom in hand. "Come inside, I just have to make Kreachur is all set and then I'll be ready to go." He said turning back inside to find the house elf.

Draco stepped inside Grimmauld place behind Harry and looked around the front entryway which seemed a little creepy for Harry's tastes.

"Kreachur, I'm going out flying. I won't be back until late." Harry shouted down the hall to a room Draco assumed was the kitchen.

"Master Harry does not need to worry. Kreachur will keep the house safe for Master Harry." The house elf said stepping out from the kitchen.

"Thank you Kreachur," Harry said before turning back to Draco "All set, let's go." He said with an excited smile.

Harry and Draco apparated to a clearing in some forest Draco didn't recognize but it truly was the perfect place for flying, Harry took off right away into the woods and Draco followed quickly behind. They flew around for hours, sometimes racing, sometimes just enjoying eachothers company and the beauty of the forest. Finally they decided it might be a good idea to take a break so they landed right outside the clearing.

Harry sat down and leaned against a tree setting his broom on the ground next to him and closed his eyes, rested his head against the tree and just sat there enjoying the silence of the night only interrupted by his breathing and the breathing of Draco.

Draco sat down awkwardly next to Harry with his broom safely on his lap and just stared at Harry until he couldn't wait anymore, he had to know the answer to the question that had been bothering him all day, "Harry? Can I ask you something?" He said quietly staring down at the ground.

"Sure," Harry said opening his eyes and leaning forward so he was closer to the blonde.

"Well earlier… when you said this was a date… you were just like joking around right… I mean… well you know what I mean right? I guess…" Draco muttered not able to look up at Harry, until he felt a hand on his chin pulling it up and then he found himself face to face with Harry, the boy who he had liked since the first day of first year, and before he knew it their lips were pressed together and Harry's hands were on either side of his face and he couldn't breath, which might have been due to the shock or the fact that his mouth had better things to do right now.

Harry pulled away slowly looking Draco in the eyes to see how he would react "I hope that answers your question?" He said looking at Draco with concern as the blonde had yet to say anything yet.

"Yeah, and I like that answer." Draco said still half in shock.

EnD oF mAgIcAl FlAsHbAcK!

Draco touched his lips at the memory and tried to think of what he could reference from that night but then realizing that he really didn't want to share that night with anyone. That night was for him and Harry only not the entire world. _Why couldn't I be good with words? _He asked himself as he sat there staring blankly at the screen telling him that "It's Harry Potter's birthday! Write a birthday wish on his timeline…"

_Fine, I'm done with trying to prove myself anyway, this isn't about me. _Draco said giving up on trying to think of a paragraph to write, he didn't need to write a paragraph on some stupid site to prove his love to Harry.

Draco Malfoy: Happy Birthday Harry! I love you.

And with that Draco pressed enter and walked away.


End file.
